Truth Spell
by MaNiQ1
Summary: Damon and Bonnie's first time *ONE SHOT* MATURE CONTENT! Give it a shot, you may be surprised!


**I wanted to write this one shot of what I thought could have taken place after 7X13 Here is "my take" on what could have been BAMONS first time... post the doppelgänger!**

 **DAMON's POV**

Damon walked in the grille that afternoon spotting Bonnie and Enzo, and he didn't like what he saw. His witch was shooting pool with Enzo, who was standing too close for comfort. He was disturbed at the image of Bonnie smiling in Enzo's direction while he stood too closely to her whispering in her ear.

 ** _D:_** _What the hell is going on here?_

Still feeling after effects on the phoenix stone, he decides to ignore the duo in the corner. Besides, how personal can they get when the other pool tables are fully occupied. Too many people around. He walks up to the bar and orders his usual, only the bartender looks new, so he has to give him the exact order. "Whiskey, neat."

Giggles from the back are louder than they should be, maybe he should stop tuning into his vampire hearing. He shuts it off, reluctantly and when he gets his drink, it feels like the warmest touch he's had in months. A kiss if you will. The feeling going down his throat, awakens the undead soul. It's the next best thing after blood.

His mind is fighting the urge to listen in on their conversation. Not because he respects them, but deep down he is afraid of what he might hear. Bonnie laughing unabashedly at Enzo's fatuous advances, flirting like she has no got damn sense. He rolled his eyes, then swallowed his drink like a bottomless pit.

"What is so special about Enzo?" He asks himself quietly.

 _"_ _He is cunning, calculating, heartless, dark, menacing, blood thirsty, and a bit barbaric. I'll admit, he's loyal, and good looking. Damn, he is good looking. He's you. That's it, you don't like him, because he's you." A brooding voice inside his head. "Starting a bit early aren't we brother?"_

"Get out of my head Stefan!"

 _"_ _I'm just here to tell you brother, I don't know how long I will be gone for. You know I have been marked and I have to keep running. I need you to know that I'm not the only person who needs you Damon, I am not the only person alive, who will do anything for you, Damon. Someone else needs you. Don't shut her out! Don't go into some drinking frenzy for the next few decades. There is more meaning to your life than what you allow. Take care brother, I love you."_

Damon snapped out of it. He should be happy, Elena was still alive, he still had a chance to have the love of his life. His absolute end. Right? Elena was the end all be all for Damon, because he chose her and she chose him, and nothing tainted that. So why was Enzo and Bonnie's flirting bothering him.

 ** _D:_** _She's not even the type of girl who gets gaga over a man._

At least he had never seen that side of her. Maybe it was reserved only for the men in her life she showed interest in.

 ** _D:_** _She's too good for him. She deserves better._

 _'_ _Like who?'_ He'd imagined is something Stefan would ask him.

He had no idea what Bonnie deserved, but it was much better than anything any menacing predator could give her. Her light was too bright to be dimmed.

"What does he have that I don't?" He kept talking to himself.

The bartender looked at him and said, "It's the accent."

"Gee thanks! While you're at it why don't you top her off again. Thanks!" He was an ass, he knew it.

"Accent, my ass!"

Damon tunes into his vampire hearing, and Bonnie says, "I belong to no one, but me!"

He turned around and his angry face couldn't be camouflaged.

Enzo was standing behind Bonnie, helping her take a shot, one hand on her hip the other hand helping to guide the shot, and she wasn't stopping him. She was really focused; and he looked too damn comfortable.

 **Bonnie's POV**

 ** _B:_** _What am I thinking about agreeing to meet Enzo for drinks?_

The old man has rubbed off on her, because she orders a whiskey. She realizes at that moment that she needs some more friends, she is such a loner. Taking Enzo up on his offer was purely platonic, and her way of trying to achieve the typical "College girl" life. She wanted to be social, and friendly, and approachable. Bonnie has no idea how somewhere along the line, she became unapproachable. The whole being a witch thing obviously had something to do with it, but also the being 'besties' with a homicidal maniac, and associating with a group of people who saw blood, drank blood, or bled on a regular basis.

Bonnie wore skin tight black leggings, with ankle boots, a loose fitting, deep red, backless shirt, and a leather jacket. Looking at her outfit, she appeared like a vixen, but her hair was loose and wavy like the hippie she is on the inside. The second her body embraced his in a hug, her scent entranced him, and his cologne locked her in. She appreciated his facial stubble against her skin, and that extra sniff he gave her neck before pulling apart from her.

"So, am I going to kick your ass at pool, or are you going to trust me around you with darts?"

"I excel at competitive exertions, fair warning. Plus, I am a vampire, so, I will probably beat you. I just hope you are not a sore loser, because I can't handle a bloody aneurism tonight."

"I don't need a reason to fry your brain."

"True, but I don't think you want to hurt me. Call me crazy, but think you have a soft spot for me."

Bonnie stares at Enzo, and doesn't say anything in response but in return changes the subject. "Pool it is then."

She wanted to roll her eyes at his evil grin.

"You've been around too many vampires lately." He says to her.

She looks at him in question.

"Your attire, says it all, 'I love dead people.' You shopping in your best friends closet?"

"Ha. Very funny. Jealous?"

"Of what, the creepy frenemy thing you guys have? No! I'll pass."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Why do you always have something to say about it?"

"Because, maybe I think you deserve better?" She remembers she said the same thing to him about Lily.

"Touché."

"It's a bit warm in here. Can I take your jacket, love?"

"Trying to undress me already?"

"I mean; I can assist with the process." He reaches to her, and starts pulling her jacket off.

Bonnie reluctantly lets him and the ease of his movements puts her mind in another place, and she holds her thoughts for later. Enzo hangs Bonnie's jacket on the back of a chair, and standing behind her, he sees her very low cut top exposing her entire, back, in all of its caramel goodness. Bonnie is deliciously sculpted. Enzo's mind went to a place, he was unashamed of and he walks to her, whispering into her ear, just as Damon walks in. When he realizes that, he knows that he has to say something to get the type of reaction out of Bonnie that will get under Damon's undead skin.

Whispering to her right on the cusp of her ear lobe, "If I ever undress you, I probably won't ask, and when that time comes, you won't object, love. Trust me." After he speaks, he pulls away slowly, letting his lips drag across her jaw line, then he meets the corner of her lip before pulling his skin off of hers.

 ** _B:_** _Burn his brain, burn his brain. Damnit, he's cocky._

Bonnie sees Damon walk in, and something in her pulls her away from Enzo. Said Vampire, gets a little irritated and speaks on it.

"You know, you and his thing can only last so long, before you are realizing it won't work."

"What do you mean?"

"You are in love with your best friend."

"Enzo. Please. I'm not in love with Damon. He's in love with my best friend, and he will always be. I could never come between that, nor would I try."

"Someone with as big of a heart as you, doesn't deserve to have it broken by someone she trusts."

"He can't break my heart."

"He can, the second you give it to him, and he rejects it."

"Why do you see me as so unlovable?" Bonnie asks Enzo.

"I don't, but do you honestly think that he doesn't know you love him? Vampires are very in tuned with a heightened sense of emotions. You, love, are a walking ball of emotions. Damon knows how deeply you care for him, and he can sense it goes beyond friendship. Vampires can sense these things before humans. Does he feel the same for you? I honestly don't know, he and I are emotionally very connected, but he tries hard to block me out when I am around, and I just don't care to fight it anymore."

Bonnie looks at Enzo as if she couldn't object.

"But if you ask me, I have seen his kind of love, with his obsession for Katherine when were locked away all those years. It wasn't healthy, and I believe he has the same type of love with Elena. He has convinced himself that she is different but she isn't. She has played one brother for the other, and used her control over them to manipulate the way they see her. Her bloody doppelganger roots won't let her change. Amara, Tatia, and Katherine were all the same. Fickle hearted women, who fed off of the obsession they put in the men's hearts that they cared for, coincidence that they all loved brothers? I think not."

"Elena was nothing like them."

"I assure you she was; you are blinded by your biased. I don't think Damon has experienced real love, from a woman, and therefore, he accepts what he will get. He is miserable. But you, you bring a side out of him I have never seen, you are the only woman to offer Damon a pure love, that came from the building of your relationship, over on the other side. When he came back he was like a different Damon. But the love he had for Katherine, and Elena, toxic. Question is, do you want that kind of love Bonnie?"

"You know what I want, I just want to have fun right now."

"In his mind, even if you are not romantically involved, you belong to him. That is how vampires are Bonnie. We are territorial." He walks up behind Bonnie who is struggling to make a shot, then puts his body over hers and helps her out. He doesn't even care that he isn't being very respectful of her boundaries. Neither does she.

"I belong to no one, but me."

* * *

Damon flashes to Bonnie and Enzo. "We need to talk."

"What I am busy."

"NOW!"

"Damon-"

"Unless you want me to kill everyone in here, I suggest you get your ass outside now little witch."

"Do you want me to fry your brain."

"I'd like to see you try, before you can even think it, I'll snap his neck, and drain you dry."

Enzo speaks. "I would say jealousy doesn't look good on you mate, but I don't think I've ever seen you wear any emotion more than that one." Laughing and taunting Damon, Enzo looks at Bonnie, "I'll go get us some more drinks."

When he walks away, Damon storms off yelling at Bonnie, "Come on Witch."

Pacing quickly out of the grille, Bonnie yells at Damon. "What the hell is wrong with you? You fucking asshole."

"You think calling me names hurts my feelings judgy? No it doesn't! because that is all you do is call me names and judge me."

"What the hell has gotten into you lately, huh?"

"YOU!"

"Stop making me feel terrible for having a life Damon, I know you saved me when you didn't have to, but DAMNIT, YOU DON'T OWN ME!"

"The hell I don't!"

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"I saved your ass, and you belong to me, as long as you are alive. Your ass is mine!"

Bonnie tries hard to hold back, because she knows that the side effects of the phoenix stone are still wearing on Damon, and his brother having to leave, and on top of that, Elena is in a sleeping coma. She tries to be as understanding as she can, as she always is. But her heart can't take the abuse.

"Damon, I have lost people too. Okay? Elena included. You think I don't hurt every day, but I do. But I can't stop living my life for the next 60 years so that you can have the time of your life when I die okay. It doesn't work that way."

"You know what makes you so fucking unlikeable Bonnie?"

"Ha, wow. What is that, Damon?"

"The fact that you don't even like yourself. The fact that you feel as if you owe everyone, including me. And you don't. But Damnit! ENZO!?"

"What is wrong with Enzo, Damon?"

"Nothing, he is just a downgraded version of me. You couldn't have picked some other, regular guy, with a good heart, and pure intentions, and an actual soul Bonbon?"

"I don't know any of those except Matt."

"Yeah, Donovan, that's a nice safe bet."

"Matt is my good friend, and that would never happen."

"I am a grown woman, and if Enzo's intentions are not pure, maybe I don't care. But at least he has intentions."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Damon."

"Bonnie you are my best friend. I just want to see you do the right thing."

"The right thing is being selfish for a while."

"What do you want from me Bon?"

"I want you to stop treating me, as if I am so disposable to you Damon. Stop putting puppeteer strings on me and using me at your disposal."

"I don't do that."

"You nearly killed me Damon. Without a second thought."

"But I thought I was in the phoenix stone; I was just trying to get back home."

"Yea, and the fact, that even if you thought you were in dream you can kill me, without conscious thought, lets me know where we really stand, and in the back of my mind I will always wonder if whenever it is time to save me, are you going to have to question yourself about waking Elena or not."

"What can I do to prove to you that I am loyal to you Bonnie? What do I have to do, to show you that I would never ever do anything to purposely hurt you?"

"Stop being a liar."

"How can I actually prove that to you?"

Bonnie thought for a minute. "Truth spell. Let me make a truth spell for you, a temporary one. We will meet up and I will spell you, you have to spend the day with me."

"What! Absolutely not." Damon had too many 'non-truths' in his lifetime to have to come clean about.

Bonnie says, "Fine." Then walks away.

"Okay, okay! I'll do that on one condition."

"What, who are you to give conditions?"

"You have to do it with me?"

"WHAT! No." She didn't have many secrets, but the ones involving the vampire, she was more comfortable keeping to herself.

"This friendship is a two-way street witchy. Be fair."

"FINE!"

"And no aneurisms, or I swear, I WILL drain you dry!"

"Okay, now if you don't mind, I need to finish my game."

"I do mind, but I guess it's okay, because tomorrow you are all mine. ALL DAY!"

They went their separate ways. Damon, though not too far, he always kept a close eye on her, when she didn't realize it.

* * *

BOARDING HOUSE (Next Day)

Bonnie enters the Boarding house and to her surprise Damon is waiting on her.

"Funny I didn't peg for an early riser on a Saturday."

"I never have a problem rising Bonbon." Wiggling his eyebrows to her at his own nasty mind, he pours his bourbon without breaking eye contact with her.

"Okay, let's get this over with. I personally am interested, in what kinds of things go on in the mind, of a homicidal maniac. But, I swear if a thought of you wanting to kill me pops into that sinister head of yours, I am going to fry your brain, and have it for breakfast."

"Wait a minute. What is this about being in my head?"

"Sorry, it was the only way for me to make this spell work, but if it makes you feel better, we can block one another out." She says.

"Good, I don't need all of my thoughts on display to the most judgmental person that I know, next to Stefan. Now that I think about it, you guys would be perfect together."

"Shut up Damon. Get over here, let's get started, BEST FRIEND!" She says a bit back-handedly.

"Yes BFF!" He hits her right back.

* * *

About half an hour later, they are in the kitchen.

"I must admit, it's nice to see you do a spell and not get a nose bleed."

"Thanks, I guess. So what are you making me for breakfast?"

"Your favorite… Vampcakes." He smiles.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, but can't help but to remember her memories of Damon back in 1994 and how close they became. It was nice not having to share his attention with Elena. Not that she had a problem with their relationship, but Damon tended to become irrational whenever Elena was involved. It drove Bonnie crazy. The Damon she knew and loved, was different from the one who was in love with Elena.

"Be careful Bonbon, you sit there thinking for too long I may have to force myself inside your head."

"Damon, why when it comes to Elena, are you so irrational? Why do you begin making reckless decisions, even if it means you are going to hurt everyone around you, including yourself?

"What? Are we really doing this? I thought today was about our friendship, not Mine and Elena's relationship?" He seemed pissed but Bonnie didn't give a rat's ass.

"Well, this is the day I get to really delve into that demonic head of yours, find out if we should or shouldn't remain friends."

"I can't believe you need some spell to tell you this."

"Since Elena has been in a sleep coma, you have almost let me die once, and force ended my life another, weather it had anything to do with the phoenix stone, it was demented and fucked up."

He can't say much, because he can't lie.

"You think I won't get truths out of you today Bon?"

"I don't care; I don't have a reason to lie to you about anything."

"Hmm, omitting and lying may not be the same thing, but if I ask a question, you have to be honest, so your perception of honesty, is different than mine. In that sense."

"Whatever, I should help you, or this may take forever. Where is the bacon?"

"Wow, someone is hungry, Enzo must have really worked up your appetite last night, huh?

She didn't say anything, which kind of pissed him off. But who was he to show her that? He can't just swoop in acting like a protective boyfriend. He didn't force her answer, because he knew it may expose his truth.

"Pig."

"Hmm, well, I guess that is a yes."

"I didn't say anything, Damon."

"Which said enough right there, Bonnie!" His face tensed, then immediately softened because he was doing it again. Being possessive.

"No, I didn't have sex with Enzo. What do you think I am?"

"A grown woman, you can do what you want."

"I know that, but last night was the first time Enzo and I were friendly with one another. We have always come to be pent against one another. I guess that may have a lot to do with you."

"What, why?"

She didn't want to talk to him about her and Enzo's deep conversations from last night so she omitted and changed the subject. She turned the fire on and started lining the pan with bacon.

"Answer me Damon, you never answered me. Why are you irrational and destructive when it comes to Elena?"

'DAMNIT Bonnie!' He thought.

"Because, if I am not, Elena will realize someone else is more worthy of her than me, and she will reject me. I am afraid of her rejecting me. I have to be reckless because she only responds to that."

He was embarrassed but didn't dare show it.

Bonnie's disbelief was evident. She kept pressing the issue, in true Bonnie fashion.

"Is that all?"

"NO."

"What else?"

"I have low self-esteem Bonnie. I have mommy issues, therefore I go after women who humiliate, and berate my affections. Are you happy Bonnie? I am a shell of a man, and I am undeserving of actual love, because I am a cold-hearted, calculating, killer."

"You deserve so much better." She says to him staring apologetically at his hurt face. "I'm sorry for pushing you."

"No, no you aren't! Because that is what you do Bonnie, you push and push because you thing you are so much better than me. Well you know what you are right. But the fact that I have been this way my whole undead life, I probably won't ever change. Not for no one. Not even Elena. Damnit Bonnie."

"I'm sorry."

"Yes, you are. Sorry excuse for a friend right now."

"I deserve that."

"You do, and you know what else you deserve to know that, you aren't perfect either."

"Okay?" She said calmly, but making him feel inclined to continue.

"Your self-esteem ain't so great either, Sugar. You know that. Your martyr complex is sickening. You are such a quitter at life, you will end up alone one day if you don't pull yourself together."

Her eyes widened with shock.

"Wow!"

"Yes. Wow. You are just as broken as me, and that is why we are a perfect fit. Two loners who don't even trust themselves."

She decides to walk away and leave the room. She can't let him see her affected.

"Bonnie, don't run away now princess. We are just getting started."

"Damon leave me alone."

"Nope! ALL DAY REMEMBER. ME and YOU bestie, truth time." He says chasing after her, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders and turning her to him.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" She screams, and it only ignites his inner demon.

"This is my specialty sweetness. Pushing people buttons, all the way until they give in, and I win! "

"The problem with that is, I am not Elena, I will not just let you be the bad guy. Whatever you can dish I can take."

"Oh okay, big bad Bonnie! Truth moment. Why did you go out with Enzo last night?"

"Why not."

"Don't be condescending."

"Because, I wanted to."

"AND?"

"I am a grown woman."

"AND?"

"What do you think this is Damon? What more could you possibly want from me?"

"The whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you BONBON!" He glared at her.

"Because, I like him okay. I think he's sexy as hell!"

He turned his face from her.

"That's what you wanted to hear?"

"No."

"What did you want to hear?"

"I'll give you one more chance witch. Is that the whole truth?"

Her eyes blinked and she was getting pissed. "No." She said through gritted teeth.

"Did it have anything to do with me?"

She was quiet.

"Thought so."

"What are you expecting to hear?" her voice so calm, she was trying to figure out what he was insinuating.

"Maybe that you just wanted to get laid Bonnie?"

"Maybe I did. SO? What's it to you?"

"What's it to me? Ha that is rich."

"Then answer the question, why is my 'SEX LIFE' of any concern of yours?"

"Can't I look out for you? As a friend… I mean you were putting out some pretty desperate signals out there sweetness."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, that in true Bonnie fashion, your whole 'no bra thing' is getting old."

"Ahahahaha." She laughs. She doesn't go braless often in her opinion. "How often do you notice me being braless Damon, you perve."

"What? I am a man for crying out loud. I see your tits more than I have ever seen Elena's, and that speaks volumes being as though I have never seen you naked."

"I never go braless unless my shirt calls for it."

"Really, because I remember 1994 a bit differently than you."

"Okay, like how?"

"Like parading around all of the time in your little clothes with your perfect body and your fucking NIPPLES on display. It is as though you were practically begging me to stare Bonbon. Practically asking me, a sex-deprived vampire, in a trapped world without his girlfriend, to just envision what it would be like to rip your fucking clothes off every day and fuck you senselessly all over the got damn place." He shouted, not realizing he let the truth all the way out.

She stepped back. Looked very puzzled, then put her hand over her mouth.

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. They gave each other space; the yelling was getting to her. She went to the kitchen, turned the burners back on and continued to make breakfast without him. He stormed out of the house and went to his car. He thought about leaving. In his mind, he may have said too much and ruined them. He tuned into his vampire hearing, and heard Bonnie crying. He thought about going in and apologizing for everything, but in his mind, he was too stubborn. He decided not to leave, but he stayed outside a while to cool off, and let her cool off. When she thought he was gone she got up to get her things and get ready to go. She cleaned the kitchen up and left the cooked food. Nice and neat on the cabinet.

Her phone rang. "Hey Enzo."

"Awe, thanks."

"Yeah, I did have a good time, actually."

"Again?"

Damon heard this and something in him was filled with a jealousy he couldn't even conceal anymore. He flew in the house, within seconds.

"Sure. We can set something up."

"Hey BON. Don't we have to finish that thing we were doing today. I need your help." He said it loud enough that Enzo cold hear, and Bonnie could get irritated. He was doing that possessive thing again.

"Hey, uh, let me call you back and we can reschedule, okay? I have to some unfinished business I need to attend to, But I'll be in touch soon."

She gives an incorrigible giggle. "Yeah okay. Uh huh. Bye."

"Disgusting." He says.

"Bite me."

"Blow me."

"You'd love that wouldn't you?"

He hesitates.

"Pig." she says.

"I thought you left."

"So the first sign of distress you call my nemesis? What kind of best friend are you Judgy?"

"The kind that has to get laid too."

"Too?"

"Yeah, Krystal, with a 'K'?"

"Momentary lapse in judgement."

"Your moment not mine."

"So is Enzo a lapse in judgement?"

"No way. He has potential. And he is incredibly E-A-S-Y on the eyes." She says a bit too smug for his liking.

"Why are you doing this?" He asks.

"Doing what exactly?"

"This whole truth bullshit?" You want me to know how much better you can do than… "

"Than what, Damon."

"Nothing."

"Is it really nothing?"

"No, but I ain't finishing that sentence."

"Thought so."

"I knew you needed to get laid, but I had no idea it was that bad?"

"What?" He angered her again.

He gave her the signature Damon Salvatore smirk.

"How bad, what do you mean exactly?"

"I mean; how many people have you been with Judgy? Baby Gilbert? Is that it?"

"Fuck off."

"You first, oh wait you can't!"

"Yeah, I have had one partner, and we have only had sex four times. I don't mind, I don't need sex to fulfill me, I have depth and character. Unlike some people, who need sex to feel acceptance."

"Please, you can't get laid if you wanted to?"

"So what, I should have had multiple sex partners to be good enough for you, including your brother?"

That pissed him off so badly, but he acted as if it didn't, without saying it he tried to make her think she wasn't good enough. He couldn't say it, because he didn't mean it, and he couldn't lie today. He knew she was too good for him, but he was about to hurt her feelings the best way he could, without telling a lie.

"Good enough or me? PFft! Not at my lowest. Not if Elena's life depended on it. Not if I were blind, deaf, slow, horny, desperate, or even into that sort of thing.

"Fuck you Damon."

"You wish."

"Hm." She thought to herself a minute. "Why are you so possessive with our friendship if I am so detestable? That is what you think of me, right, I am detestable? Undesirable?"

"Bonnie."

"No, say it Damon. Tell me how you really feel about me, you little, hateful, fuck!"

He gulps and looks at her. Guilt combs over his face.

"You know, Damon. As a friend I have come to care deeply for you. I think that you help to center me in a way. WE bonded in 1994 and, those are probably some of the best days I have ever had with another person. I will never be able to relive them, but I will cherish the friendship that became of it. You were the most interesting person I have ever met. Then when get back and as soon as Elena is in the picture, something changes in you. Maybe for the better in your opinion, but in my opinion, the worst. And I love Elena, but, I don't love you and Elena. Because you change into this egotistical, maniacal, destructive, and selfish being, that acts out of fear of losing her. If a person makes you act like that, that isn't love, its dependency. Being your friend is hard. I put a lot of work into our friendship, and at the end of the day, all I am is 'THE REASON ELENA ISN'T HERE.' There is no genuine friendship with us, because I am a hateful reminder of what you lost. Who cares that Kai tortured me, left me for dead, and stalked my life? I Shouldn't have left him in 1903, right? Well, maybe we should face some hard truth. It is my fault she is not here, if only I would break and not bend. If only I stayed a sacrificial lamb and withered instead of blossomed. Here is the problem with us Damon, you and I, I cost you your lifetime love for the next few decades, just by being your loyal friend. As long as I am around you I won't have that friendship we had in 1994, because you won't share me, yet you won't let me be happy. I have to be miserable because I cost you a life of happiness. I will never be happy as long as I am here, and she is not; being your friend has cost me that."

His entire face went from angry to hurt. But not for him for her. When he was speechless, she walked way. She didn't want him to say anything, because in her mind what could he possibly say? He was a lifetime away from Elena, and it was her fault. Even if Bonnie never wanted to believe it was her fault. She had to make herself, because that is what Bonnie did. Until today…

"But let me tell you one Gotdamn thing, I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE FOR IT! I protected myself, because I do love me, regardless of what you think.

"You know why it is so easy to be mean to you Bonnie? Because it is one of the only way I can get a passionate response out of you. Whenever I am nice, you roll your eyes, acting as if you don't deserve the gesture. I hate that Bonnie. I hate that you think you deserve less, because you are so much more. I am not a team player Bonnie, but somehow I manage to play with you, somehow I manage to let you be on my team, because you are the only other person I can share control with. Not even Elena or Stefan get that privilege princess. I trust you, almost too much sometimes, and it scares me, because how can I feel that way about you and I can't even feel that way about my own girlfriend? When I first met you, I thought you were so gorgeous, I was afraid to be around you, because I always sensed that power in your veins. I couldn't control my attraction to you, so I turned it into hatred, anger, and eventually I forced myself to believe that I had no need for you in my life. I let myself be so hell-bent on destroying Stefan, I relentlessly perused Elena, whether it was wrong or right. You know when I set my mind to something, I see it through. Then, then I was trapped with you in the prison world, and I was forced to face my demons when it came to you. I was forced to sit and stare at you every day, and NEVER make a move, because I knew your undying loyalty to Elena, matched mine, and part of the reason I came to care about you so much was because of how loyal you are. I could never take that from you and be selfish, tarnishing the beauty of your fucking soul, Bonnie. I couldn't even do that with Elena, Bonnie. I couldn't even keep my image of her pure, because I am greedy and she ate it up. But you, no. You were different. You didn't let me pull you in every direction, you didn't let me change your character, all because of some sexual attraction." He's yelling at this point. "I held you on such a pedestal, that, I knew if I ever tainted your person, I couldn't look at you the same, because I am not a good guy Bonnie. You deserve someone better than me! It will never matter how much I love you, I will never deserve you. It kills me to know the one being I want to touch the most is untouchable, even if Elena is in a coffin God knows where, you are still more untouchable than she is. It kills me to see you every day, knowing that, I will never have you."

"That's the gotdamn truth!" Damon spoke with absolute finality, and his eyes were watery and red. His chest sinking into his stomach because he had nowhere else to go with Bonnie from here. His vulnerability level was on 10, but he didn't care because it felt so good to be honest. It felt so good to tell her what he buried inside of him all of these years.

Bonnie had wide and water eyes. She walked away from him, then back to him, inches away from his face. She stood there, holding his stare. Her eyes were so sincere. His were so, entrancing. She shook her head no without any words, as if she was about to put him in his place for professing such a thing when he is supposed to be waiting for Elena, or something. Her thoughts were beginning to get her discombobulated. She realized anything she could have possibly said wouldn't have really lit a candle to his words.

He waited for something, and she gave him a hug. She walked up to him, and hugged him with a comfort he had never felt. He turned his face into the crick of her neck and smelled her scent. They hugged for what felt like minutes, upon minutes.

They pulled away from one another at the same time and it felt like neither wanted to let go. As their bodies slowly separated, their cheeks brushed, and the contact made them both look at one another without another further movement. They remained face to face. They both knew that it was not supposed to happen, in fact, there was no set plan for it to happen. Today was not about anything but saving a friendship. They both knew if they went any further than this moment, they may have to kiss their friendship good bye for good. But at the risk of being selfish, neither of them cared.

Their lips met in a slow quick peck. The second they touched, something came over Damon and he wasn't about to let her get away from him, not in that moment, and not for the rest of the day they promised to spend together. When Bonnie pulled back away, Damon grabbed her again. His arms were around her lower back and she still wasn't sure what to do with hers. He gripped her tighter, and she moaned into him, allowing her hands to gentle wrap around his neck.

Damon's lips gently caressed Bonnie's with a tenderness, she didn't know he had. His frustration was evident when her jacket was making it hard for him to feel her, so he pulled it down from her shoulders and dropped it. Bonnie hands became more comfortable as she grabbed his face. Fingers barely caressed his cheeks, and his body gripped her harder to make up for her gentleness. Damon's arms became familiar with the entire geography of Bonnie's back and when he was tired of being a gentleman, he went lower, much lower to her perfectly rounded ass.

A slight tension in Bonnie's body overcame her and he held her tighter, if that was possible. He wouldn't let her be a scared bird within his grasp. He put both hands under the cusp of her cheeks, and squeezed hard a few times before, using his brute strength to effortlessly pick her up and wrap her legs around his waist. He vamp sped her up the stairs, and took her into his domain, a place where he was quite familiar, and she would be at an unfair disadvantage. Not that he wanted to hurt her, but he knew once in here, she was on his turf, and played by his rules.

Their kissing became so feverish, that Bonnie was lost in the moment not realizing he took her to his room. She opened her eyes, and stopped him, "I Can't."

"What?"

"Not in here, not in the room you and Elena…?" He knew what she meant.

"Okay." He vamp sped her to another room further away, that no one had really gone to. It was on the other wing of the manor, and it had a large bed.

"Better?"

She nodded her head.

This room was different from Damon's, it was all white, with white walls and linen. Caroline kept this room up for the guys and planned to making it her own, but Stefan insisted she stayed in his room with him. She never slept in the bed.

Bonnie stood before Damon, nervous and inexperienced. Any other man, and she may have gone with the flow, but this man, was some kind of special, and he made her nervous. She watched him as he bore his eyes into hers. He took off his shirt, and followed her eyes as she searched his perfect torso for imperfections. She knew that there were none as often as he went shirtless.

His naked form made her remember she had only had sex with one other person, she quickly felt inadequate. He knew it was up to him to make her forget about every insecurity he tried to plant in her head that day. Knowing he was being an ass.

He walked up to her as she lifted her shirt over her head, then she unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts, and let them drop. She stood before him in her bra and panties. Her flawless body was sculpted for him, to fit his perfectly. Basking in her form, he was trying to control his demon, not only was she so beautiful in front of him like this, but her scent was calling to his hunger. His possession took over. His baby blues stared at her being like a lion about to attack a gazelle, piercing into her skin, he licked his lips, and let his tongue cross over his teeth to remind her of the demon inside of him. An intimidation tactic that worked. He stalked up to her body and lifted her up again, holding her with one arm, he unbuttoned her black lace bra with the other. His mouth attacked hers while she was still pressed up against him. He walked over to the large bed, and climbed onto it with his knees still holding her body with one arm, he leans down until he has her back against the bed sheets. When he gets up, he grabs the straps of the unfastened bra and pulls it off of her shoulders and body watching her beautiful caramel colored breast sprng free of their confinement. His face lavished in the view for a few seconds, staring at her, then her breast, then back at her face. He leaned into her and grabbed both of her beautiful tits with is hand and pushed them together, so he can suck on them back to back. Bonnies eyes closed and she moaned at the frenetic feeling he was giving her. The warmth of his tongue winding itself around her nipple was making him erect and his manhood was pressing into her firmly. Feeling his hard, erect cock press against her, made her moan into the open air, and he caught it into his mouth. Still caressing her plump breast, and rubbing his fingers around her nipples was making her so wet, his kisses could barely tame the noises she was making.

Damon stopped his movements and just left his bare hands on her breasts, staring down at her face, she was biting her lip staring back at him. He couldn't help but to invade her mind without permission, and hear her thoughts, he knew her guard was down, and she wasn't blocking him out. 'You're so beautiful.' She thought looking into his eyes. His mind had never heard something like that come from her lips. He smiled at her genuinely and embraced her mouth with his yet again, and she was still fully aware of all that was happening with her body. Tenderly, he took her mouth on a little ride that had her lost in his control. He brought attention back to the valley between her breast peppering her with soft kisses then kept invading her thoughts as he massaged her breasts with both his hand and mouth. _'Damn, your tongue is amazing, uh my God, you feel so good against me. Don't stop. Please don't stop.'_ He obeyed her unknowing command and when he let his tongue do circles around her nipples, Bonnie about lost her mind, and she wasn't even thinking any clear thought, but his body was reading hers, and she was enjoying every bit of his mouth on her.

Damon stopped and looked at her, her hand made its way to him and was stroking him. He was very curious about her thoughts when her small hands made their way to his pet python. _'oh Fuck, God help me.'_ Her reaction to his size made him smirk at her and she looked at him and said, "Kiss me please."

He did, he moved to the side of her so that her access to his manhood was easier, and so that his hands could unapologetically invade her womanhood. As he lay next to her, he kept obliging her with kisses. Her tongue was so gentle in his mouth it made Damon want to ravage Bonnie, and he would. In the form of love making, he would gladly ravage her. He paid extra attention to the way her mouth felt against his; soft and plump. She had a beautiful set of lips. Their lips gave each other the right amount of encouragement. They dance of their tongues was unending, and hungry. Whenever he thought about letting her come up for air, the thought of their mouth parting made him feel a little scared; scared it may all just stop. He greedily took her mouth, but the feeling of her stroking him surprised Damon. Bonnie was working her hands in a way that was causing a soft, tight friction, in the form of a twisting motion. Without trying to, his mouth detached from hers and he moaned through his teeth, causing the woman before him to smile devilishly at him, while biting her lips. She loved making him feel good and she kept with her motions and slowly let go of his upper body, sliding her way down, she decided to show him a little bit of appreciation for all of the time he spent on her breasts, making her nearly orgasm.

Damon's face lit with shock as Bonnie slowly slid down the large bed and turned him onto his back. "Bonnie, what are you doing?"

"I can show you better than I can tell you."

Bonnie perches herself right over Damon, bearing her beautiful breast in all of their glory, his manhood pushes against her center, she smirks at him. Dropping her hands to either side of him on the bed, she scoots herself backwards in a crawling position, until her face is propped above Damon's lower half. She finishes pulling his unzipped pants down, until they are off of his body. He's commando, of course. Damon's nerves are kicking in, and he closes his eyes and bites his fist when he feels Bonnie's small hands both fist him and her tongue tip the head of his dick. Like he with her nipples, Bonnie moves her tongue in circular motions around his tip. She plays a little with the hole, and goes back to making big circles.

Something almost like a yelp comes out of Damon's mouth and she hasn't even done much yet. He Bites down on his fist harder, and draws blood. When Bonnie sees that, she picks up her head and grabs his fist, bringing it to her mouth, sucking off of all of the blood til the last drop and using it for lubrication, she then goes back down to his manhood and starts to maneuver both of her hands up and down, one hand on the bottom half of his shaft, the other on the top half, and she starts working on jacking him off. Her movements start of slow, until she leans over and with a collection of saliva, she lets it fall slowly from her mouth down to the top of his member. Using her thumb of the top hand she rubs the spit around and lets it coat him so she can smoothly rub her hands up and down is skin. Moving in slow in sync motions, Bonnie lowers her head to him and allows her mouth to follow the exact pattern as her hands on him. She squeezes just a little bit tighter with her hands as she tightens the girth of her mouth over him, she is now taking up every inch of him and slowly starts to churn her hands in opposite directions while her mouth is coating the top of him with her hot breath and warm tongue moving up and down. All three parts of her that are on his manhood are moving in different directions, while keeping him lubricated, and it is driving Damon absolutely wild. All he wants to do is grab her and plow into her like he has a death wish for an aneurism, and Bonnie knows she is making him crazy, she keeps at it, changing her speeds. When Damon finally erupts, she takes him out of commission for a bit, he doesn't remember the last time he ever had head like that, or if he ever had head like that in his almost 200 years.

Damon took a few minutes and was blown out of the water by what she had just done to him, because he honestly wasn't expecting it. He is such a woman pleaser, he is not use to women trying to please him, let alone be so good at it. Bonnie gets up for a minute and walks to the bathroom. She got worked up and hot, also her jaw was very sore from taking on the size of him. She went to get mouth wash and rinse her hot face. When she didn't expect it, He opened the bathroom door on her.

She jumped and screamed. "Damon, you scared me!"

"What are you doing in here Bonbon?"

"My jaw was a bit soar, I just came to rinse and stretch my jaw out."

"Don't ever leave me alone in the bed again!" He said looking at her menacingly.

She was takin back, by his impatience because she thought he needed a minute to get himself together. Worriedly she said, "Okay." He stalked her until he was invading her personal space and her back is against the bathroom door, his eyes blacked out in their vamp form, making her jump back. She realizes her leaving the room may have been in poor taste, and when he licks his teeth, Bonnie eyes widen with horror. She closes her eyes, and turns her head to the side. He loved putting this fear in her right now, he has no idea why, but he does it, to get her entire heart rate up. Her cinnamon scented blood probably taste divine when she's worked up. He leans in to her neck and runs his tongue across it, allowing her to believe he is going to bite her. Then when he places a gentle kiss and pulls up, she looks at him, and he is staring at her with his eyes in their beautiful blue form, and his luscious pink lips have just enough swell in them. He takes her in a hungry kiss right there without warning, against the bathroom door. It's hard to match his lust, but her passion is very close. She embraces his rough kisses and lets her hungry finger roam his hair and scalp for redemption. Before she knows it he has lifted her up putting her legs around his waist, and he vamp speeds her over to the bed.

He sets her down on the edge of the bed and kneels before her, so that their bodies are almost perfectly in line with one another. "You still have your panties on. That's a problem."

Bonnie makes an attempt to stand up and remove them. He pushes her back to the sitting position, lifts his index finger to her and shakes it at her. Then without breaking eye contact, he rips them form her body without disturbing her body's positioning on the bed. Her astonishment doesn't go unnoticed and he gives her his signature wink and smirk then closes as much space between them as possible. Damon's right hands finds its way to her left thigh. The middle finger, and the index finger walk their way to her center. Dancing around her lower stomach, Damon uses the thumb on that same hand to wiggle its way down to her womanhood.

"Open up."

She obliges his command. Slowly, her perfectly toned caramel thighs find their way inching open, to his delight her pussy is so pretty he barely wants to disturb it, except that he does.

"Scoot closer towards me." He says, perched up on his knees between her legs. She is now so far at the edge of the bed; he has full access to her. "My turn little witch." Damon looks Bonnie directly in her green eyes, and moves in to kiss her. His predatorial advances are being questioned by her right now, in her head. His lips linger on hers with his eyes boring into hers. All of a sudden, Bonnie feels his finger sliding up into her mouth. "Suck it." She does, still not breaking his crazy glare. He pulls his finger out, and does small circles at her opening. Not entering what-so-ever, Damon plays with her lightly for a few seconds, watching her reaction. Her eyes close and she takes a few small breaths inward, trying to maintain her composure, but he rolls his fingers around her opening a little harder.

"You like that Bonbon?"

She nods her head, breathing erratically.

"Tell me Bonnie. How does it feel?"

"It feels amazing, stop teasing me."

"What do you want me to do to you?"

"Touch me damnit. Stop playing around."

He stops.

She glares at him. Breathing heavily, she looks at him knowing what he wants.

"Tell me Bonnie, what you want me to do to you."

"I want you to put your finger inside of me."

"Atta girl."

His finger once again finds her sensitive flesh and puts some pressure into her opening. Slowly, and he watches her face in amazement.'

Her head falls back and her eyes close. Biting her lip Bonnie anticipates his entrance. Once his fingers meet the opening, he surprises her with two fingers. Pushing them in slowly, Bonnie lets out a loud moan. Her moan was so raw and beautiful his own face is astonished at her true excitement, and all he put in was two fingers. He continues his ministrations, and strums her pussy entrance like she was strumming his member. "Ahh. Hmm." she says, as eh twists his fingers in and out of her, using his other thumb to tickle her clit. Her moans and closed eyes making him hard. He bites his lips at her bodies excitement.

"Open your eyes, Bonnie, look at me."

Bonnie shakes her head no.

"Yes, or I will take my fingers out right now. Do you want me to do that?"

"No. please don't."

Her body was filled with so much excitement she had no where to go but up, her hands were pulling at her hair, she was biting her lips, her eyes were closed and she was moaning his name like she was singing. It wasn't enough he had to see her looking at him. He got off on her exposure, he needed to have that power over her.

"Open your eyes."

She obliges and she watches him as he fingers her almost to completion. Bonnie's moaning into him and he's watching her, and he's getting so hard he can't control himself. He pushes his fingers in and out of her faster and faster, watching her face while she watches him.

"You like that baby?"

"Yes."

"You want me to go faster or slower?"

"Faster, please."

But Damon slows down, and doesn't care how mad it makes her. He lays her back on the bed and scoots her a little further back. He puts both of her legs up in the air, and before Bonnie realized what his intentions were, his tongue is inside of her. In and out, in and out, fucking her. "You were so wet I wanted to taste you."

"Uhh, yes. That feels so good, right there." Bonnie begins letting her hands roam his hair again. His tongue fucking skills are ridiculous. He moves his tongue in circles all over her plump lower lips, and inside her entire vaginal canal, he is hungry for every ounce of her and he is searching her body for any fluid he can take into his system so he can be drunk off of her. Bonnie can't help it, his fingers and now his tongue she was coming so close to the edge she was losing a little control of herself. She felt her self being pushed to the cusp of excitement, and when she was about to explode, Damon put his thumb on her bundle of nerves and rubbed while his tongue remained hard at work on her pussy.

"You taste like the sweetest feast in my hungriest days, I didn't realize I was starving until now."

 _'Oh hell no'_ he didn't just get deep and poetic with her; her fragile state of mind couldn't handle his intensity without giving in to him, her entire being. She started pulling his hair harder, which didn't bother him because he liked it rough like that, and right as she came he sucked at her bundle of nerves making her orgasm that much better her body was convulsing, her orgasm was intense. She was breathing heavily and her mind was trying to catch up with her body, as good as he was, she was in need of a hot shower, but that didn't happen because within seconds he flipped her on her stomach and slapped her ass. Then turned her back over onto her back and scooted her further back on the bed.

Bonnie wasn't completely ready for what was about to happen, but Damon assured her he would be gentle. He eased between her legs opening them with his own. Putting his arms under both of her knees, and bending them to align himself with her he looks at her and watches her bite her lip. "Don't be nervous little witch. I'm not going to hurt you… on purpose."

"Damon, wait a minute, I think I need a couple minutes." She was nervous.

"You trust me?"

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing. I am going to have my way with you, anything goes."

"Anything?"

"Where's the trust Bonnie? Now open up form me and relax, I am not going to fuck your brains out… this time. I just want to make love to you." He says it so sweetly, and is even believable. "You aren't ready for me to fuck you yet, don't worry. Just let me do what I am going to do. It's important that you understand me right now, Don't try and stop me, or I'll let the demon out." He said savagely.

He places a loving kiss on her mouth. While he hovers his lips on hers, he wants nothing more than to see her face as he enters her. So when Bonnie closes her eyes, he bites at her bottom lip.

Damon whispers to her, "Bonnie, look at me while I put it in, I want to see your face, staring back at me, watching me while I put my dick inside of you, I want you to watch me make love to you, and know that in that moment, we will be completely connected, mind, body, and soul."

Bonnie got worried and turned on at the same time.

"God, you are beautiful, you know that? You know how long I have wanted to touch you like this?"

She shook her head, nervously. He wanted her to be relaxed when he entered her so she wouldn't feel too much pain form him stretching her.

"Kiss me Bonnie." When they embrace he settles her nerves. He just wanted to settle her nerves and remove her fears. He pulls away from her, and allows his manhood to find its way to her center. "Damn, you are so warm." There it is, her opening, and he positions himself, holding the back of her knees with his arms for easier access and deeper thrusting, he tried to get in with one push, but she was too tight. "Damn, Bonbon, I'm sorry for this." And as he said that, she had no time to brace herself.

Bonnie screams a loud and painfully, at his thrust. It turned him on, but the best part was watching her face from beginning to end as he entered her. He couldn't even control his own face; she was so tight she nearly squeezed him out of her. "AH. Damn Bon. FUCK!" He keeps pushing himself, in and out other, watching her try to find comfort. Knowing how much he has offered her, he's a bit cocky when he uses the truth spell against her in this moment.

"Talk to me Bon." He says panting heavily on top of her. "Does it feel good?"

She nods her head, barely able to speak.

"No. Not good enough baby. Tell me how you feel. How do you feel with me inside of you?"

"Ah, I can barely move." Her mind thought that he felt big compared to Jeremy. Plus her position was compromising, and increasing his depths.

"It's okay, stay still and let me do all of the work for now. Talk to me, tell me what you want." His mind wants to focus on her needs but she is so tight, he can barely focus on anything but not letting her pussy muscles accidently squeeze him out.

"Uh, uh, gentle."

"Gentle? Okay" he slows down and takes more time than he already was. "Like that baby, you like that?" He could still feel himself stretching her after a couple minutes of this, her body hasn't accepted him yet.

"Its just that it hurts, I can barely move." Although Bonnie was a powerful witch, she was human, and her body was fragile and very inexperienced sexually. Damon's immortal strength, and natural endowment was proving to be a lot for Bonnie too handle.

"You want me to pull out Bon?" Every push, is painfully slow for him, because all he wants to do is break every barrier of hers. He knew her inexperience was making her nervous and causing her too tense up.

"No. Just hold me." Her pained eyes beg of him.

And he did. He lets her legs go and she wraps them around his waist, he puts his arms under her shoulders and to the back of her head to hold her face to his, he kisses her passionately and takes her breath away while making love to her. Once Bonnie's body gets used to it, she gives him approval to move more. She pulls his ear onto her lips and nibbles it, getting him more excited. He tries hard not taking her blood as his face is in the cusp of her neck. Once she feels him pushing into her a little faster she whispers in his hear.

"Damon?"

"Bon?"

"Fuck me. Harder!"

"What?"

"Yes, FUCK ME HARD PLEASE."

Her begging feeds his already big ego. "What's that little witch? I can't hear you." He says looking her in the eyes, watching her excitement.

"Please fuck me harder, please!"

"Look at me!" He demands.

His beautiful face makes her scream and moan loudly.

Relentlessly, he pounds into Bonnie with a force he was surprised she was able to survive. His thrusts slower, but harder into her, and the he knows the grip he has on her hips is filled with such force; he is sure she will have bruises there in an hour or so.

She can't just lie there on her back and take this. She finds some courage and strength to force him out of her and put him over on his back. This angered him, he almost vamped out on her, until she straddled him. Propping herself up, she pushes herself, slowly and painfully, back on to him. "Ahhhhhhhh." So guttural, his length from this position may have been too much for Bonnie, but she took it and rode him. Damon's shock was outweighed by his amazement, her small frame taking him in this position with such control and ease. She was so graceful on top of him as if she belonged on him. Her beautiful, bouncing breast are a sight, and her head thrown back biting into her lip.

"Yes, baby ride that dick. Fuck your pussy is so tight."

"Yea? You like that, huh? Damn you're dick is so big. You feel so good inside of me." She puts her hands down to hold on to his sides, and she starts riding him in figure eight form, and when his eyes roll to the back of his head, Damon literally can't handle what she is doing to him, while she clenches all of her muscles around him.

"Your fucking body is so beautiful Bonbon." He reaches up caressing her breast and lightly pinching both of her nipples, realizing its making her body react in a good way. Her pussy clenches tighterand get wetter when he pinches her nipples. So pulls her down and puts his mouth on her nipple, and she is almost gushing around his huge cock. "Fuck. You're wet and tight. I love your pussy.

"Ahh. FUCK!" his talking is making her pussy clench and her lower stomach tighten up, hitting her spot and sucking on her nipples is driving her over the top.

"Damn I have never felt a better feeling; I love being inside of you."

"Damon, Stop talking or you're going to make me cum."

He sits up so the now she's in his lap facing him. He puts his arms around her back and keeps her pulled into him. Her body is worn out from his supernatural, strength and power. Her eyes are closed and her whole body is on fire from both pain and pleasure.

Damon speaks very lowly to the beautiful woman who can barely look at him.

"Open your eyes Bonnie."

"Please?" He begs.

When her green eyes open, his blue ones are waiting to gaze into them. His arms around her while he pushes into her from his position. He's never seen this look in her eyes. The real look of both pleasure and pain. He gets a little worried because he can feel her body energy change. She is still present and responding very well to him, but her head space is different.

"What are you thinking Bonnie?"

"Damon, don't. Just make love to me okay. Let me hold on to this moment."

"What does that mean Bonnie?"

"It means, keep making love to me, I am relishing in being one with you."

"Why do I feel as though you are disappointed?"

"I am not."

"Bonnie, you can't lie to me."

I know that truth spell hasn't worn off yet."

"No, it hasn't."

"Then tell me exactly what is going on."

"No, Damon make love to me, just stop trying to get into my head."

"Bonnie."

"Damon."

"Damnit, Bonnie, be honest with me for once in your gotdamn life. What do you feel right now in this moment with me?"

"LOVE. Okay. I feel love for you. Are you happy now? I didn't want to have to feel this, but I can't control it. And it won't stop, it never stops."

He was thoroughly confused. "What do you mean never? How long?"

"1994"

He looks at her looking for her to look at him. "Bonnie?"

"Stop."

"No. I won't. I told you how I felt. How dare you keep this from me. LOOK AT ME!"

He lifts her face up to his, and she was crying. So he wipes her tears and spoke sincerely.

"Listen, I am going to finish making love to you. Then I am going to hold you, and take nap, because by the time we are done, I will be spent. But after I am done naked cuddling with you, we are going to do it again after I feed you so you can get your energy back up. Then after that, I am going to draw you a bath, and we will soak together in all of our love making, bodily fluids, like the disgusting freaks that we are. And when the day is over this truth spell will run out, we are going to go to bed, and cuddle more, while we talk each other to sleep, and when the morning comes we are going to deal with this, together. I am not going anywhere, and I am not letting you go anywhere either. You are my best friend, and I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. Get out of your head Bonnie, before I come in there and invade your thoughts. You understand me?"

She nods her head.

"Look at me."

She looks up to him.

He starts pushing into her again. "I fucking love you Bennett."

"I love you too."

He pushes himself into her, while she gives him equal stride from on top. He feels all of her emotions coming out of her, and he too gives her all of himself in those moments, and as they reach the cusp of their end. Damon locks Bonnie into a kiss, and doesn't take his lips off of hers until she is fully sated. They both just had the longest orgasm of their lives, screaming and moaning into each other looking into each other's eyes. Her hands cupping his face, and his wrapped around her back engulfing her into him.

* * *

I know I'm Not that great at love scenes, hopefully practice will makes perfect soon R&R I'll take constructive criticisms (:

*I own nothing but this story


End file.
